


dance with my dress (skirt)

by YOONSONGHEE



Series: brighter than a blue sky [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boo Seungkwan is Whipped, Boys in Skirts, Chwe Hansol | Vernon is Whipped, Established Relationship, M/M, Shy Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: Chwe Hansol was in a state of panic re-evaluating his whole life due to his roommate. Lee Chan the, roommate, was hoping that everything would go well otherwise his life was in danger, a death threat was something he never saw coming from Hansol but he guessed love changed people and he would need help. Choi Seungcheol, the help, needed the two of them to be okay so that he could have peace and quiet which meant he would hurt Hansol's boyfriend if that's what it came too.Boo Seungkwan, the boyfriend, just wanted to see his pretty boyfriend.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Chwe Hansol | Vernon & Lee Chan | Dino
Series: brighter than a blue sky [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890814
Kudos: 31





	dance with my dress (skirt)

**Author's Note:**

> Despite being in the same series as the others, this fic is not set in the same universe as my previous verkwan fics but is verkwan nonetheless, they seem to be taking over this series.

“LEE CHAN!”

Hansol stormed into the apartment banging the door behind him startling Chan and making him fall off the sofa where he was sitting. The younger boy looked up from where he was on the floor and saw Hansol pacing back and forth in front of the door looking panicked which was an unusual expression to see on the elder’s face.

“Why are you screaming at me?”

“Because!” Hansol stopped pacing and turned to the sofa leaning over it to look at where Chan was sprawled out on the floor, “you ruined my relationship with Seungkwan! It’s over!”

“How? I haven’t even said anything!”

“Oh really? Think back to the last time you talked to him.”

Chan cast his mind back to the last conversation he had with Seungkwan and didn’t remember him saying anything out of the ordinary. They were talking about various things such as school, assignments, love life (or lack thereof in Chan’s case) clothes, Hansol in a skirt, favourite foods and movies.

“Wait,” Chan sat up, “is it what I said about you in a skirt?”

Hansol promptly collapsed on the floor.

“Hyung!”

“I’m done. Why, how did that topic even come up, why would you guys be talking about it?”

“It was an accident! Seungkwan was insulting my fashion sense and said that I wouldn’t be able to name any good stores so I started naming some and then I said the shop where you buy your skirts from...”

“Chan,” Hansol sat up slowly looking at Chan with a horrified expression, “that’s the shop I go to with Sofia because it’s a woman’s clothing shop.”

“What happened to clothes having no gender?”

“Not important right now Chan, what did you say to him?”

“He was confused, ‘cause you know “woman’s clothes”, and I told him that’s where you went to buy skirts but I thought he already knew! He didn’t say anything about it so I thought you told him!”

“But I haven’t Chan!” Hansol yelled suddenly, shocking Chan. 

The elder wasn’t one to raise his voice so for him to do so now meant that Chan had truly screwed up. After Hansol’s outburst, the room descended into silence, the only sounds being there breathing until there was a knock at the door. Slowly, Chan got up, glancing back at Hansol who was still on the floor looking troubled before deciding to just fling the door open.

“Why are you guys shouting? I can hear it from my place.”

Seungcheol stood in the doorway, his hands crossed while his face contorted into a look crossed between petulant and concerned.

“We’re just working through an issue hyung,” Chan said sheepishly.

“What type of issue?”

Chan answered by opening the door a bit more to reveal Hansol still on the floor in distress. Warily, Seungcheol stepped into their flat until he was standing over Hansol who only moved his eyes to glance at Seungcheol before going back to being stationary.

“Hansol buddy,” Seungcheol tried, “what’s going on?”

“Chan told Seungkwan that I wear skirts.”

“I see, and how did Seungkwan take it?” Seungcheol said, gaze hardening as he folded his arms in front of his chest.

“When I saw him today it was all normal until he asked me why I never wear skirts around him and I froze because I didn’t know that he knew and then he started saying something else but I just ran away because it was too embarrassing.”

“Hansollie, I’m sure Seungkwan isn’t so close-minded to react horribly.”

“But what if he is hyung?” Hansol looked to Seungcheol, his eyes filled with pure worry.

“If he is then I will be able to talk to him for you.”

Hansol nodded at Seungcheol’s words contemplating the elder boy’s advice but Chan could see the protectiveness in Seungcheol’s eyes and knew that if this did somehow end badly then Seungkwan would never be seen again. By anyone.

“Fine, I’ll talk to him tomorrow.” Hansol relented, still looking a bit worried.

“I’m sure everything will be fine hyung!” Chan exclaimed but he gulped and quietened down when Hansol sent a mildly threatening glare towards him still harbouring some anger towards the younger.

“I still haven’t forgotten about you, Lee Chan.”

For his sake, Chan prayed that everything would work out well for the couple.

•••

Hansol was currently waiting in a cafe for Seungkwan to come so that they could talk about what happened last time and for some reason, he was drinking his drink like his life depended on it. He didn’t know why, it wasn’t as if it helped in any way shape or form, yet here he was drinking it as if it would alleviate him of his nerves.

“Hey, Sollie!”

Choking on his drink, Hansol looked up to see Seungkwan’s beautiful smiling face standing near the table while he spluttered and coughed everywhere. What an amazing way to start.

“Woah, careful there Hansol,” Seungkwan handed him some tissues while rubbing his back to help him, “sorry I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“It’s fine, I just drifted off for a bit that isn’t your fault.”

“But I did do something wrong right?”

“It’s hard to explain,” Hansol muttered, ducking his head unable to meet Seungkwan’s eyes.

“Hansol,” Seungkwan grabbed his hand and gave it a soft squeeze, “people don’t usually run away from their boyfriends for no reason. I just want to know what I did wrong so I can fix it.”

“It’s the skirts.” Hansol blurted out.

“Oh yeah! Chan told me about them.”

“That’s the problem Kwannie.”

“How?”

“I didn’t want you to know.”

“Why not?”

“Because whenever I brought that up to my previous partners they would dump me within seconds. Usually, I don’t care, but in case you haven’t noticed Seungkwan, I really care about you.”

“Hansollie, I’m not anything like your exes."

"You have to understand why I reacted the way I did though, right?”

“Of course I do, I just wish you didn’t feel this way. In case I haven’t made it clear,” Seungkwan moved his chair closer to where Hansol was sitting and leaned in next to his ear making the younger blush, “I don’t mind if you wear skirts. In fact, I would love to see it.”

“Oh, that’s great. Thanks, Kwannie.”

“No problem sweetie.”

•••

The next time the two met up was when Seungkwan said he was taking Hansol on a date to a puppy cafe that had opened up nearby. He was waiting outside his boyfriend’s apartment building for him to leave so that they could make their way there. Hansol had mentioned something about a surprise when he texted him last time and he was excited to see what he had prepared.

“Seungkwan!”

At the sound of his name, Seungkwan looked up from his phone to see Hansol running towards him and froze when he saw what the other was wearing. It wasn’t anything extravagant considering it was just a casual date, he was just wearing a white sweater and a pleated black skirt along with some trainers.

“You like it?” Hansol asked, giving a happy twirl before smiling at Seungkwan.

“I-I love it,” Seungkwan said stunned as he linked arms with Hansol, the two beginning to walk, “but you’re not doing this just because I said I wanted this right?”

“Nope,” Hansol said, popping the p, “I just felt like it. Plus I feel more comfortable in skirts anyways.”

“That’s good,” Seungkwan said looking at his boyfriend fondly, “that’s great.”

“Yeah not everything is about you Kwannie,” Hansol said with a teasing glint in his eyes.

“Hey!” Seungkwan exclaimed playfully, “I was just asking to make sure you were fine. Next time I won’t say anything.” Seungkwan removed his hands from Hansol’s arms and put them in his pockets. 

“No Kwannie, I was just joking,” Hansol said playfully trying to pry Seungkwan’s hands from his pockets. it’s cute, you’re cute.”

Seungkwan scoffed lightheartedly at Hansol as he clung onto the elder’s arm giving him pleading eyes. Unable to resist, Seungkwan took his hands from his pockets and linked them once again with Hansol’s placing a loving kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek making him giggle and blush. The younger was clearly feeling comfortable and looked nowhere near as tense as he had seemed for the past week. It was then that Seungkwan vowed to make sure nobody would ever harm him or even lay a finger on him.


End file.
